The invention relates to telephone systems and more particularly to a system for providing privacy between several telephones connected to a common telephone line. In addition, the invention also relates to home banking systems using a common telephone line.
In many residential and commercial telephone installations, a number of telephone instruments are sharing a common telephone line. In such installations, it is often impossible for one telephone user to know during conversation that another user connected to the line has gone off-hook and is listening to the conversation. The instant invention eliminates that problem, as described in more detail hereinbelow.